Sword Art Online (series)
thumb|300px Sword Art Online (ソードアート・オンライン Sōdo Āto Onrain), abreviado como "SAO", es una saga literaria de novelas ligeras escritas por el japonés Reki Kawahara e ilustradas por abec. Empezó a publicarse en el 2008 y ha sido adaptada a dos series de anime, así como a múltiples series manga y videojuegos. Argumento En el año 2022, la humanidad finalmente hizo realidad un mundo virtual completo. El inventor del NerveGear, Kayaba Akihiko es el creador del MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) virtual más esperado de todos los tiempos: Sword Art Online. Kazuto Kirigaya, avatar: Kirito (personaje principal), es un jugador que participa en Sword Art Online (SAO), aunque no todo es diversión en este juego. Resulta que Kirito al igual que el resto de los jugadores, no puede abandonar SAO y la única manera de escapar es supuestamente completando el juego. Un game over significaría una muerte en el mundo real a pesar de estar en un mundo virtual. Esto es debido al NerveGear, un sistema que permite controlar a los personajes en el juego directamente mediante el envío de señales cerebrales y que es lo último en tecnología para VRMMOs. Arcos Hasta el momento la serie se divide en los siguientes arcos narrativos: * Arco Aincrad * Arco Fairy Dance * Arco Phantom Bullet * Arco Mother's Rosario * Arco Alicization Géneros Acción, Aventura, Fantasía, Romance, Drama, Ciencia ficción, Seinen Línea de tiempo (Alerta de Spoiler) Novelas ligeras Serie Sword Art Online * Volumen 1 - Aincrad (Abril 2009) * Volumen 2 - Aincrad (Agosto 2009) * Volumen 3 - Fairy Dance (Diciembre 2009) * Volumen 4 - Fairy Dance (Abril 2010) * Volumen 5 - Phantom Bullet (Agosto 2010) * Volumen 6 - Phantom Bullet (Diciembre 2010) * Volumen 7 - Mother's Rosario (Abril 2011) * Volumen 8 - Early and Late (Agosto 2011) * Volumen 9 - Alicization Beginning (Febrero 2012) * Volumen 10 - Alicization Running (Julio 2012) * Volumen 11 - Alicization Turning (Diciembre 2012) * Volumen 12 - Alicization Rising (Abril 2013) * Volumen 13 - Alicization Dividing (Agosto 2013) * Volumen 14 - Alicization Uniting (Abril 2014) * Volumen 15 - Alicization Invading (Agosto 2014) * Volumen 16 - Alicization Exploding (Agosto 2015) * Volumen 17 - Alicization Awakening (Abril 2016) * Volumen 18 - Alicization Lasting (Agosto 2016) Serie Sword Art Online: Progressive Sword Art Online: Progressive es un reboot del Arco Aincrad empezando un par de días antes de la limpieza del primer piso. El primer capítulo de esta serie se incluyó en el anime a pesar de no ser parte de la serie principal de novelas ligeras. * Volumen 1 (Octubre 2013) * Volumen 2 (Diciembre 2013) * Volumen 3 (Diciembre 2014) * Volumen 4 (Diciembre 2015) Serie Sword Art Online: Alternative Gun Gale Online Serie de novelas ligeras spin-off de Gun Gale Online escritas por Keiichi Sigsawa e ilustradas por Kouhaku Kuroboshi. * Volumen 1 (Diciembre 2014) * Volumen 2 (Marzo 2015) * Volumen 3 (Junio 2015) * Volumen 4 (Marzo 2016) * Volumen 5 (Julio 2016) Otras publicaciones Material Editions * 1: The Progressers * 2: Early Characters * 3: Ceramic Heart * 4: Cold Hands, Warm Heart * 5: Salvia * 6: Algade Showdown * 7: Continuation: Aria in the Starless Night * 8: Rondo of the Transient Sword - primer capítulo * 9: Monochrome Concerto - primer capítulo * 10: 16.6 * 11: 16.7 * 12: 16.8 * 13: 16.9 * 14: Sugary Days 5 * 15: Sugary Days 6 * 16: Sugary Days 7 * 17: The Rumored Great Sub-Leader * 18: Sugary Days 8 * 19: Sugary Days 9 * 20: Monochromatic Colors En otras series * Versus (cruce con Accel World) En revistas * Caliber SS * The Celeste Fairy * Breaking Damage's Limit * Story Pencil Board * Dream Game -Crossover- * Versus II En sitios web * Cradle of the Moon * There is But One Ultimate Way Dōjin oficial * Sword Art Online: Silica Edition * Sword Art Online: Lisbeth Edition * Sword Art Online: Pina Edition Bonus DVD/BD * The Day Before * The Day After * Rainbow Bridge * Sugary Days * Sisters' Prayer Anime thumb|250px|Posters de la primera temporada del anime. El anime es producido por A-1 Pictures y dirigido por Tomohiko Ito, con música de Yuki Kajiura. El diseño de personajes está a cargo de Shingo Adachi, la dirección de arte es hecha por Takayuki Nagashima en conjunto con Yusuke Takeda y la dirección de sonido la hace Yoshikazu Iwanami. La primera temporada del anime estuvo al aire en Japón entre julio y diciembre del 2012, mientras que la segunda temporada fue emitida entre julio y diciembre del 2014. Una película será estrenada en el 2017. Manga Hay nueve adaptaciones manga de la serie: Aincrad, ilustrada por Tamako Nakamura (sep 2010 – may 2012); 4-koma, ilustrado por Jūsei Minami (sep 2010); Fairy Dance, ilustrado por Hazuki Tsubasa (may 2012); Girls Ops, ilustrado por Neko Nekobyou (jun 2013); Progressive, por Kiseki Himura (jun 2013); Phantom Bullet, por Kotaro Yamada (may 2014); Mother's Rosario, por Tsubasa Hazuki (jun 2014); Calibur, por Shii Kiya (jul 2014 – oct 2014). Project Alicization, por Kotaro Yamada (ago 2016). Videojuegos El 14 de marzo de 2013 Bandai Namco Games lanzó en Japón el primer juego llamado Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment para la consola PlayStation Portable. El 24 de abril de 2014 se lanzó el segundo juego llamado Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment para la PlayStation Vita. En 2015 se lanzó el tercer juego llamado Sword Art Online: Lost Song y un remasterizado del anterior Re: Hollow Fragment. Para noviembre de 2016 se lanzó el cuarto juego llamado Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization para PlayStation Vita y PlayStation 4. En 2017 se lanzó el quinto quinto juego llamado Accel World vs. Sword Art Online: El Ocaso Milenario para PlayStation 4 y PSVita. En febrero de 2018 se lanzó el sexto juego llamado Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet para PlayStation 4, X-Box One y Pc. Adicionalmente para dispositivos móviles se han lanzado los juegos End World, Code Register, Progress Link, Memory Defrag e Integral Factor . Enlaces externos * Publicaciones en ASCII Media Works en:Sword Art Online (series) ru:Sword Art Online (серия) de:Sword Art Online (Reihe) zh:刀劍神域系列 fr:Sword Art Online (série) Categoría:Franquicia